


Sometimes On A Bad Day

by bookcallipitter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcallipitter/pseuds/bookcallipitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan highschool AU, very fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes On A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dan or Phil, nor do I control their actions. This is a work of imagination

It hadn’t been the best day. Being late to 1st period had set a bad tone for the day and Dan was tired of it. When the bell had rung to signify the end of the day, Dan had made a beeline for the door, wanting to be the first one out. Sadly, his attempt at freedom had been halted when his teacher had made him stay after to discuss a missing assignment.  
Just another pointless thing to add to the ever-growing list, Dan thought bitterly. He was racing through the now deserted halls, desperately trying to get to his locker. Dan knew he had only a couple of minutes to catch the bus and he really wasn’t interested in walking home. When he reached the locker, he quickly did the combo and swung it open. Throwing his books into the bag around his shoulder, he slammed the locker shut with a bang and once again raced through the hall. He could hear raised voices up ahead, but he wasn’t listening, mind clouded by frustration at his teacher for making him so late.  
As Dan rounded the corner, he suddenly felt the wind knocked out of him. Dan doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach, trying not to throw up.  
“Oh my god Phil! You punched him!” Dan barely registered the feminine shriek as he tried to focus on regaining the ability to breathe.  
“Holy shit!” Exclaimed a different voice. This one was deeper, distinctly male, despite the higher pitch it had adopted in the moment of panic. Dan felt arms lift him from his crouched position and he staggered forward, swaying. The arms holding him were strong and managed to keep Dan upright enough to stumble over to a bench a few feet away. He sat down hard, still clutching his stomach. After a few seconds, he regained the ability to breath and took a few shallow gulps of air.  
“Should I get the nurse?” Asked the deep voice, still sounding worried. Dan coughed before finally managing to speak.  
“No, I’ll be fine in a second, just need to sit.”  
“Oh, okay, good. I’m really sorry. People have told me that I get a bit too animated with my hand when I talk.” Dan finally looked up into the other boy’s sheepish gaze. He had dark hair that covered his eyes, but when he brought his hand up to brush away the fringe, Dan found himself gazing into two mesmerizing blue orbs.  
You could swim in those eyes, Dan thought before tearing his own brown spheres away to glare at the floor, blushing. He wanted to say something kind, to sway the dark- haired boy’s guilt, but all that came out was his usual sarcastic quip.  
“I think you should take punching someone as a sign that it might be a problem.” The boy let out a shy laugh.  
“Yeah, I’ll work on it.” There was a moment of pause. “I didn’t, um, hit you in your, um…” Dan was confused for a moment, then choked, trying to get his words out.  
“No! Um, no, uh, you hit my stomach.” Dan could feel his face turning and even deeper shade of red.  
“Oh, that’s good. Sorry again.” Dan nodded. Suddenly, the other boy stuck out his hand.  
“I’m Phil, by the way.” Dan shook it, eyes still pointed towards the ground.  
“Dan.” He mumbled. There was another moment of pause before Dan got up enough courage to speak.  
“Um, sorry for interrupting your conversation.” He gave Phil a half smile through his bangs and to his surprise, the other boy gave him a small smile back.  
“It’s fine. It was a pretty awful conversation anyway. She took off the second I went to help you up.” Before Dan could stop himself, he blurted out, “Why was it so awful?”  
Phil’s vibrant eyes flicked up to Dan’s for a second before settling on the ground.  
“It was with my girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend as of that conversation.” Dan cringed.  
“Sorry.” Suddenly, his eyes glanced toward the round clock on the wall. “Shit!” He exclaimed, jumping up.  
“What?” Asked Phil, also standing. Dan noted how the dark haired boy was a few inches shorter than him, his head at perfect height to rest his ebony hair on Dan’s shoulder. He shook those thoughts away, blushing slightly.  
“My bus left.” He ran over to the door, peering through the small window. ‘’And it’s raining!” Dan pressed his forehead to the window with a thump. “Just great.” He said softly, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“I can give you a ride.” Piped up Phil. Dan swiveled to face him, not being able to tell if he was kidding or not.  
“Really?” He said, incredulous.  
“Yeah, it’s the least I can do after accidentally punching you in the gut and making you miss your bus.” Phil replied, digging around in his bag for what Dan assumed were keys.  
Dan smiled cheekily. “Was it an accident though?” He joked. Phil looked up, cerulean eyes boring into Dan’s making his breath catch and cheeks darken. Suddenly, Phil smirked.  
“Yeah, ‘cuz I look like the kind of guy who goes around punching people.” He answered sarcastically. Dan watched Phil go back to searching his bag, before looking him up and down. Getting his first real look at the shorter boy, Dan allowed his gaze to wander Phil’s form.  
He had hair long enough to cover his eyes and ears, stopping at his neck. Phil had broad shoulders disappearing into a purple shirt with a Charmander on it. Dan silently added “Pokémon fan” to the ever-growing list of positive traits that Phil possessed. Dan didn’t have time to admire the rest of the other boy, for at that moment, Phil produced a set of keys out of his bag with an “ah ha!”  
Phil then reached forward to grab Dan’s hand, dragging him out the door. The rain was pounding down, but Dan didn’t even notice it, the only thing registering was the fact that the amazing Phil was holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write another part or leave it as a one shot?


End file.
